Summer of Secrets
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: That summer, Marinette was staying with her parents at the Paris Resort. It had a wonderful view of the beach, and the ocean. And that one summer will change Marinette's life forever. Mermaid AU


That summer, Marinette's parents were staying at the Paris Resort. She could play at the beach all day, go swimming, or just stay in their hotel room.

But two weeks after they got there, that night, Marinette's life changed forever.

Marinette had decided to take a late night stroll, telling her parents before leaving their room. She left the hotel, sneaking over to the beach. She honestly wanted to go for a late night swim.

Before changing, she looked around making sure no one was up and about. Whence she deemed her surroundings clear, she took off her dress, and sandals, now clad in a pink bikini and matching shorts.

However, she had been wrong. Someone was there, and he was watching her.

It had been an accident, he swears. He was just curious. Curious about what a human was doing on the land, at night. No ones ever been there the other times, so he'd had free range of the water.

He was positive he shouldn't be there. On the other hand... It wasn't everyday he saw a human. So instead of leaving like he should've, he hid behind a nearby rock.

The best mistake of his life, though he wouldn't know that till weeks later.

Marinette glanced around one more time, before dipping her feet in the water. She sighed at the cool touch, before sliding in.

He continued watching her. He didn't know why he was still there to be honest. There was just something alluring about her that he couldn't place.

As he focused back in on her, he saw her swimming outwards toward faster currents than he was told humans could handle.

It wasn't too long before he heard her scream.

So he did the only logical thing...

Swim after her.

He swam as fast as he could, trying to catch up to her.

Marinette was quietly enjoying her swim, when she felt the current pull her in. She started screaming, now regretting coming alone.

He saw her black out, not fighting the current anymore, starting to drown. He sped up diving into the ocean, after her. He grabbed her arm pulling her back to the surface of the water.

As son as she was above the water, he took them back to the shore.

He carefully laid her down on the land, diving back into the water as she started regaining conciousness.

"W-what happened?" She asked, sitting up.

"You started to drown." He answered.

She screeched at his answer not knowing anyone was there, before apologizing.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"I realized."

"Well... Thank you for saving me." She said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you going to come out of the water?"

"Uh, no."

She looked at him quizzically.

"O...Kay. Um, well, thanks again for saving me."

She stood up, sending him one last smile, before turning around to leave.

"Wait!"

He didn't know why he called out to her. A part of him just didn't want to see her go.

She wasn't expecting him to call out to her. But he did. So, she turned around to ask him why.

"Uh... Do you by chance have any food on you?"

Food? That was not what she was expecting.

But she did.

"Yeah, what would you like?"

After all he did just save her life.

"Anything's fine."

She turned around to go back to her bag.

Food? Really? That was the best I could come up with? He thought to himself.

"Hello?"

"Huh?"

She giggled, and wow did he love the sound of it.

"You zoned out on me."

He smiled sheepishly.

She then held out a plate to him.

"What's that?"

She looked confused.

"It's a sandwich? Have you never had one before?"

"Uh..."

That's what he gets for failing humanology in Mer School.

"No?"

"Are you allergic to cheese?"

"I don't think so?"

"Then try it!" She encouraged.

He hesitantly picked it up, and took a small bite.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" He said, with his mouth full.

She just laughed at him.

He continued to scarf down his snack, Marinette simply watching.

"You must really be hungry." She commented.

He laughed.

"You could say that."

"Well... I should really get back, it's getting late."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe."

"Tomorrow night?" He asked, rather desperately, hoping this wouldn't be their last and only encounter.

"Tomorrow night." She agreed.


End file.
